Eyes Wide Shut
by Kkez2y5
Summary: At age eighteen, Elena Gilbert left everything she knew behind to pursue a writing career; including her best friend, Damon Salvatore. When an unforeseen tragedy forces her to return to the small, backwater town she grew up in, she's surprised to see that not all familiar faces are welcoming. Damon/Elena
1. Past

**Chapter One**

Elena lay flat on her back, breathing hard as though she had been running, and pressed a clammy hand to her damp forehead. After all the years of uninterrupted dreams, nightmares of her parents death had finally resurfaced, making it seem almost impossible to fall asleep.

She rubbed at her eyes and the tears that had unknowingly formed there, and slowly opened them. She could see her surroundings now, lit dimly by the street light outside filtering through the closed curtains. In the darkness, Elena sighed in annoyance.  
Throwing the sweat soaked covers off of her body, she clambered out of the bed and, careful as to not make any noise, padded silently across her room to the bathroom.  
Seeing that her brother's door was slightly ajar, she knew he was awake. Just to prove her point, she heard the clattering of pots downstairs and she smiled softly to herself.

Elena, since the death of her mother and father, had seemed to turn into a girl that couldn't care less about her appearance, so when she saw her sweat covered face and tangled hair in the bathroom mirror she didn't go about fixing herself. Instead, she pulled her dark brown curls from where they stuck to her red cheeks and into a low, loose ponytail. Gathering up the cold water in her palms, she splashed it evenly across her reddened complexion and sucked in a breath. The coldness shocked her, clearing the sleepiness from her brown eyes that screamed for a few hours of uninterrupted sleep.

_'Her mother's saddened brown eyes met hers as the car sank even further into the murky dark water, begging her to save herself.'_

Elena held her head in her hands, trying to clear them image but failing miserably. She felt a lone tear escape down her cheek; she would always remember the moment she feared it was all over. Nothing would ever change that. A soft knock on the door broke Elena from her thoughts and she quickly composed herself so she would look at least slightly presentable for her brother. "Hey, Jer" she greeted in a small voice. She winced as it cracked on the last letter. Her brother, Jeremy Gilbert, stood on the landing in full uniform, ready for work at the Grill. He'd been given a trail run, considering he wasn't sixteen just yet, but he was showing initiative and passion, and the boss couldn't object.

"Morning 'Lena, I didn't expect you to be up so early." He said, leaning against the door frame. Elena shifted her weight from her right to her left foot and folded her arms across her chest. She knew he knew why she was awake, but she didn't feel the need to expand on the one word reply she gave him.

"Nightmares" she shrugged.

He stepped closer, resting a hand on her arm and he smiled in a comforting way, like he was suddenly the big brother, not the younger one. "It wasn't your fault Elena." Was all he said, and then with a quick kiss on his sisters forehead, he was turning on his heel, heading for the stairs.

Elena made a strangled sound as she fought the urge to cry. Jeremy had never been a sympathetic person, but he had lost so many important people in his life that, despite his words, Elena knew it was her fault they ended up on Wickery Bridge the night their whole life changed. He lost his parents too; he had every right to be just as upset. But he was strong, and Elena knew that she had to be too. For him. For Aunt Jenna, too.

Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, she crossed the small space and slipped back into her room. The tangled sheets on her bed didn't look that inviting so instead, she sat down at her desk, staring down the box that sat beside her laptop.  
The handmade crafted lid seemed to shout 'open me, open me' but Elena resisted the temptation. She thought back to the letter that had came with it, her mother's elegant handwriting telling her that she should only open the box on her eighteenth, a year from now, and she couldn't do anything but respect her wishes. Instead, she ran her fingers across the lace covered lid, itching to find out what was in it.

She looked around at the room she sat in and sighed. She had been in this room since she was born. The same old, antique rocking chair resided in the corner, a pink patched baby quilt draped over the side of it and she smiled at the image that entered her mind whenever she laid her eyes on it. It was of her and the boy she had known all her life, Damon Salvatore, as they sat in a puddle of mud outside in the garden, with the bright idea to make dirt pies. She'd held onto her blanket tightly, careful as to not get it dirty but the little boy with the dark hair had simply laughed and took a handful of brown gloop, smearing it all over the patchwork, grinning with a front tooth missing. She remembered that she had cried for hours, watching as her mum slaved away over the sink in a desperate attempt to stop her from crying.

With a sudden urge to see Damon, she leapt up and danced over to the window. He always knew how to make her feel better without even trying. She pushed the soft, red curtains back and with a surprised gasp, she saw his light was on.

Since before she could remember, they had been neighbours, sharing window to window. She thought back fondly to when they would both sit on their individual ledges, helping each other with their homework or just simply talking. She slid the window open and poked her head out, shivering as the cold air hit her like a tonne of bricks.

"Damon?" she called, feeling rather stupid. She waited a few minutes for a well thought out, sarcastic remark but never got one. She called his name again, this time slightly louder and almost fell out of the window as his face suddenly appeared through the parted curtains he'd had since he was seven.

"You call, I come" he stated in a sexy, husky voice and Elena scolded herself for even think of him that way. "I'm easy like that" he added after a moment when she didn't reply. She was too busy chasing after her heart, working hastily to get the steady beats back after he made her jump out of her skin. Despite herself she smiled and re-adjusted herself on the ledge.

"What are you doing awake?" he asked, his deep brown eyes looking concerned "Don't tell me they're back, Lennie."

Elena only nodded, shivering slightly from the cold and Damon went about unzipping his dark green hoodie. He tossed it across the distance between their houses and she just about grabbed it. "Put it on." he told her sternly "It's cold out."

She shook her head, ready to throw it back. "What about you?" she questioned.

"Seriously Len, just put it on." he laughed, his signature dimples appearing on his high cheeks, hooded by dark eyelashes.

She did as he said and slid her arms into the warmth that suddenly engulfed her. It smelled like him and she breathed it in deeply. Like everyone else in the small town, Damon was every bit sympathetic. He would let her talk for hours on end, allowing her to get it all out, and he would listen until the sun came up. Elena loved him for that. He didn't push and he didn't pry, because he knew what it felt like.

"So what are you doing awake?" She returned the question, zipping the hoodie up as she did so. "Wet dream? Thinking about looking up Andie Star's skirt. No?"

He shook his head, laughing silently at her suggestions "Nope. Looking up yours." He jeered, smirking.

Elena opened her mouth, not sure whether he was serious or joking but his left eye twitched which reassured her he was having her on. It was a trait she had noticed early on a few years after they had met.

"Well, you don't have to wonder you know." she teased, playing along. Damon actually blushed, sitting back a bit as she rebuked him. It took him a while to realise she was playing him at his own game.

"Oh haha, Len. Got me excited there."

She laughed, glad that he was here. Glad that at 5 in the morning, he was awake and willing to talk to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jeremy walking down the sidewalk, hands shoved into his jacket pockets in an effort to shield from the cold.

"He's a good kid." Damon spoke softly, catching her gaze and following it.

"He is." Elena agreed, nodding profusely. "Sometimes I wonder how he does it."

Damon's brows furrowed. "Does what?"

"Stays so strong." She sighed into the cold air. "He's got this massive weight on his shoulders. We all have. But when you see him, you'd never guess. Me? I'm a blubbering mess."

"You're not a blubbering mess, Elena." Damon assured her almost instantly. "You're doing what you can, and if you ask me, you're pretty damn strong, too."

Unable to help herself, Elena smiled. Damon always knew what to say. They sat like that for a few more hours, talking and joking, until Elena closed her eyes and her breathing steadied. She'd fallen asleep just as the rest of the world was beginning to wake up.

Damon, worried that she might fall to the grassy gardens below, climbed across the tree the two houses shared and slid into her room, careful to not kick her. He pulled her softly towards him so he could slide his arms around her small frame, and carried her bridal style over to the bed. He set her down, watching as she stirred when her body made contact with the cool bed and quickly grabbed the covers and enveloped her body. He took care to make sure she was warm before he left when he spotted a pink blanket draped over the rocking chair. His fingers traced the silkiness of the material, the tips pausing on the slightly browned patch. He smiled as he remembered that autumn he made her cry, and gently snuggled the blanket between the crook of her shoulder and cheek.

He could get his hoodie back later.

* * *

Elena woke up a few hours later with the infamous baby blanket tucked snugly underneath her chin and Damon's favourite hoodie wrapped around her body. With that and the comforting smell of her best friends' musky scent, she had never felt safer. She lay there for a few moments, inhaling the familiar smell deeply, as she realised that from the moment she closed her eyes mere hours ago, the darkness hadn't seeped through the cracks. Her alarm broke through her small joy, incessant buzzing too annoying to ignore. Elena rolled over; hitting the cold side of the bed she hadn't occupied and slammed her hand down over the clock Damon had jokingly bought her for her sixteenth. It had a picture of them both, cut out from one of the whole gang the night of the first town illumination celebration. He towered over her small frame, giving her hand easy access to sneak up and stick her finger up her nose, giggling uncontrollably at his confused facial expressions. Elena smiled softly, remembering a simpler time before the accident. She vaguely heard clattering of pots and pans downstairs and then the laughter of her Aunt Jenna. She stood up, stretching her limbs, then pulled her hair back into a band and went downstairs in search of coffee. Aunt Jenna and Ric were already sat at the table eating their breakfast and she was urged to eat something with them. Elena had never been one to eat in the morning, but today she felt as if she were obliged to. She pulled out the seat next to Alaric's and smiled at him when he poured her an orange juice then passed her the rack of toast and butter. She happily spread herself a slice, listening to their antics as she scanned the local newspaper. It felt nice to sit there with them and feel as if she were a part of a family again.

"So Elena" Jenna began, breaking her from the black and white print "Are you up to anything today because I need to know if you want the car."

Elena finished her toast and mumbled a faint 'yes' through the crumbs. "I told Bonnie and Caroline I'd meet them at the faire today. If it inconveniences you, I can always cancel; it's really not a problem. It's your car anyway so…"

Jenna shook her head slightly, a warm smile reassuring her. "Don't worry Elena. Ric and I have plans for today, I just wanted to know so I could leave you my keys is all."

Elena returned the smile and stood up, pushing the chair across the floor that resulted in a noise that made all sat at the table wince. She quickly gave Jenna a peck on the cheek and rested a warm hand on Ric's shoulder before she bounced back up the stairs to get dressed.

"Elena? Oh Elena?" she heard a faint whisper as she entered her room and almost ceratin she was hearing things, strained her ears. She listened closely for a few short seconds before deciding that her mind was playing tricks on her and then went about undressing. She gasped loudly when she heard the voice again only this time took on a southern drawl "I like that bra you have on. Do you have it in different colours?"

She spun around to face the source of the noise and couldn't bring the nearest piece of clothing towards her chest fast enough. Damon stood smiling like the chesire cat from his window as he leaned across the pane "Oh, don't stop on my account. I just wanted to ask for my hoodie back, but it seems you've grown a bit attatched, am I right?" Elena, In spite of herself, let out a small laugh as she looked down at the garment she had covered herself with and quickly ducked into her bathroom, only exiting when she was decent. She threw his hoodie back over to him and then plonked down on her ledge to talk to him.

"Do you still have the key to the den?" She asked, not really understanding why she was so interested in it now all these years later. She'd just been doing a lot of thinking recently, and her childhood had cropped up a lot.

Damon shook his head softly. "I don't have a clue where it is, but I'm sure we can figure something out. God, the den. I haven't thought about that place in years." He ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. "That treehouse was our salvation back in the day. How did I forget about that masterpiece? Your dad was literally a god. Can you remember the days we sat in there for a whole afternoon while it rained?"

Elena smiled fondly at the memories the gang had had in the homemade den their parents put together and nodded. "I can remember when we wouldn't come out so your mom had to shove sandwiches through the window. Then Tyler spilt his juice over you, which of course you went mental at."

Damon laughed silently, his shoulders shaking. "Oh good god. Tyler was a douche back then. Caroline sure got him whipped into shape."

Elena sat there for a while, watching kids play outside in the leaves and smiled faintly at them. She couldn't help but feel saddened. She desperately wanted her childhood back; those days in the den and fighting over crayons and who got the last chocolate milk. It was years ago, but for her, it seemed like it was just yesterday. "Listen, I can't do movie marathon tonight. I promised Bonnie and Caroline that I'd go to this new club opening up in the next town over. I'm not too psyched about the whole fake I.D situation, but Stefan really does make the best cards in town. I think we could pull it off. I was wondering if you wanted to tag along…."

Damon shrugged. "I don't think Caroline would be too happy with that. You should have a girl's night. God knows you need it. But thanks for leaving me." Damon pouted boyishly, placing a hand against his chest in mock hurt, before scoffing and waving her away. "I'm kidding. Go have fun Gilbert. We could always do it tomorrow night."

"You're on." Elena agreed. "But I'm not watching the Bourne trilogy again. If I have to sit through it one more time I'm going to destroy your TV."

"Don't threaten the flat screen, Gilbert."

"Whatever, Salvatore."

Damon was just about to close his window when Elena called his name again. "Hey, Damon. Thank you. For making sure I didn't face plant the rose bed earlier."

"What are friends for?"

There it was again. The word he despised most.

But that was all they'd ever be.

Friends.

* * *

**So I wrote this before on an old account and decided to bring it back, so I am not plagiarising! Just to be sure, I deleted it. Please review if you enjoyed, you'll make my day!**


	2. Present

**Chapter Two**

Elena smoothed out the non-existent creases in her skirt as she stepped out of the taxi onto the cracked sidewalk. She threw a ten dollar bill at the driver, insisting he "keep the change," with a soft smile, and swiftly made her way up the small steps leading into the building she had lived in for almost five years. After another long day at work, she was finally home, and the first thing she intended todo was have a nice hot soak in the bath. As she entered through the small lobby with the cracked wallpaper, Elena fished out her keys and unlocked her mailbox, not bothering to rifle through the letters just yet; she needed to kick off these heels as soon as possible.

Elena climbed the stairs as quickly as her shoes would allow, stopping only to smile warmly and say hello to old Mrs Henry that lived in the apartment below her, who, once again, reeked of kitty litter and sweat. Letting herself in, Elena dumped her bag on the sideboard, slinging her keys into the tray next to it and shrugging out of her jacket. Saving the best till last and sighing heavily, she kicked her shoes off and wriggled her poor toes loose.

"Rebekah?" Elena called for her blonde, bubbly roommate as she walked through the lounge towards the kitchen. The silence that she received told Elena that she was completely alone; and sometimes, just the way she liked it. She leafed through the letters as she switched the coffee machine on, mentally sorting them into groups of importance. Most were addressed to Rebekah, and even though she knew the blonde wouldn't bat an eye at them, left them in plain view on the table. Elena hummed as she waited for the coffee to brew and happily poured herself a serving in her favourite green mug, taking careful sips, yet to finish a hot drink without scalding her tongue.

The last letter was addressed to Elena, and it stared up at her tauntingly. She hadn't even torn the paper yet and a sickly feeling in her gut told her it was bad news. The familiar handwriting scrawled across the front only enforced the hollow sensation in her stomach; it was from her Aunt Jenna. Aunt Jenna never wrote. She left long, slightly embarrassing messages on the answering machine for Elena to listen to as she curled up in a ball on the couch at the end of the day.

She hadn't even finished reading the letter before she jogged hastily to her bedroom, fishing out her suitcase and piling the contents of her wardrobe inside as quickly as she could. Then she turned to her carry on, stuffing her keys, her purse and her passport into the bag. Her feet were screaming in protest and her hands were tired from typing away all day, but Elena didn't feel anything. In fact, she felt numb. Without a second thought, Elena slipped her feet back into her favourite albeit slightly uncomfortable heels, and scribbled a quick note to Rebekah. She'd be short on food money for a couple of months and rent would be a struggle, but Elena couldn't bring herself to care; her family needed her, so she was leaving. Tonight.

Outside, winter had really begun to set in; there was a brisk chill in the air, and snow fell in short, rapid bursts. Clambering down the steps, Elena raised her arm to hail a taxi, her coat billowing open as she did so. The blister on the back of her foot felt as if it were about to be rubbed off, and she had to stop for a moment to ease the strain. Elena breathed hard, watching as her breath swirled around in the cold night air, eyes darting back and forth as she tried to spot an available cab. She sighed in relief when a yellow car finally stopped and she ran towards it without hesitation, but was brought to an abrupt halt when a young man thought he'd hailed the same cab. She looked at the stranger pleadingly, eyes begging him to show some Christmas spirit. It seemed to work because he smiled brightly, his dazzling green eyes crinkling. He motioned to the open door. "I wouldn't give up this cab for just anyone." He said in a velvety smooth voice. "But for a beautiful woman like you, I guess I can make an exception."

"Thank you," Elena breathed as she slid into the backseat. He grinned through the window as he closed the door chivalrously behind her. His charming demeanour, despite her current situation, made her smile. If she'd hailed the same cab as him on any other day, she was sure they'd be going for drinks right about now, but instead, she'd thanked him graciously and gave the driver instructions to take her to the airport as fast as he could.

The ride took longer than she expected, and as they drove, she took out the crumpled letter Aunt Jenna had sent her. Her eyes scanned the words as hastily as they had done the first time she'd read it, but nothing had changed. There wasn't a punch line at the end under P.S. Nothing to claim it was all a big joke. Nothing. Elena closed her eyes tightly, remembering the last day she'd spent in Mystic Falls. There had been tears, there had been laughter, but most of all, there had been family.

* * *

"_Jeremy! Get your butt down here, I'm leaving!" Elena called out from the foot of the stairs. She tapped her fingers on the banister, waiting for her little brother to come and say goodbye. She'd spent the day with her two best friends, Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett at a Spa in Richmond, pampering themselves until it was time for Elena to face reality and head home to pack the rest of her belongings. At home, Jenna had ordered a large Chinese, inviting most of the neighbourhood for a goodbye meal, including Damon and his mother, Elizabeth; living in a small town meant everyone knew everyone. In some ways, it was comforting to know the residents were family, but at the same time, Elena found herself hating it. Damon hadn't taken the news all too well, and they'd left their friendship hanging by a thread. Neither knew what to say or how to fix it, but their eyes kept meeting across the table, silently speaking and lingering just a few seconds longer than they should. Elena had left without another word to her best friend. _

"_I don't like saying goodbye." Jeremy grumbled as he appeared at the top of the stairs. "You know I hate it."_

"_Well, I don't care what you hate, Jer." Elena teased. "I want to say goodbye to my little brother."_

_Jeremy came to stand beside her, measuring his height against hers. "I'm not that little anymore, 'Lena." He reminded her, a small smile playing on his lips._

_Elena embraced the younger Gilbert in a tight hug. "To me, you'll always be my snot nosed kid brother, "Behind her back, Jeremy rolled his eyes, but he hugged her back regardless. "And I'll miss you."_

"_I'll miss you too." Jeremy sighed into her shoulder. "Why do you have to move to New York? There's plenty of newspapers in Richmond, Georgia… Elena, why do you have to move so far away to follow your dreams?"_

_Elena patted his back lovingly. "Because New York has always been my dream, Jer. It's bigger than this town, and it's a whole lot bigger than me."_

"_Just- just don't be a stranger, OK? It's Jenna's birthday soon, you have to come back for that."_

_Elena nodded against his chest. _

"_You promise?" She head him ask, the words playing around the air for a second. She felt him suck in a breath, waiting for an answer. Elena was in no position to promise anything, but she didn't want to make saying goodbye any harder than it had to be. _

"_I promise."_

* * *

Reality pulling her back, Elena pried herself away from the memory just in time to see the airport come into view. Urging the driver to go just a little bit faster, Elena gathered her bags in the backseat and quickly hopped out, popping the trunk and pulling her suitcase out. "Thank you." She huffed to the driver, handing him a few dollar bills, before scurrying towards the ticket counter. She didn't care where she was seated, or what flight she was put on. As long as she could return to Mystic Falls as quickly as possible, she couldn't care less.

Customs, as usual, was a pain in Elena's ass, but she complied regardless and grabbed her shoes as she passed security. Her feet were sore and blistering, but she slipped the heels back on and pulled her luggage behind her as she walked briskly across the gangway. Only when she was seated did Elena finally feel her muscles start to relax. There was nothing more for her to do but wait now. She clicked the safety belt in place and leant back in her seat, slowly letting her eyes close. She heard someone sit down next to her and the pilot's voice coming on over the speaker, instructing passengers to put their belts on.

_Take me home_, she thought softly. _Take me home._

* * *

**So, second chapter up! Thank you to all who reviewed, you made my day! Who can guess who the green eyed stranger was? It's not hard… **

**Sorry it took me so long to upload; I was getting used to college and writing assignments to see if I was suitable for the course and what not. Hope you're not too mad at me! It's short, I know, but it's something, right?**

**Review and make my day lovelies and I'll try to get the third chapter up as quickly as I can!**

**Over+Out**


	3. Present2

**To those who reviewed, massive thank yous! Here's another chapter up for all you lovelies:)**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Elena wasn't sure when she'd dozed off, but the pilot announcing that they were nearing their destination pulled her from her slumber. She yawned silently, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes, and sat herself up slowly. Elena checked her watch, the hands telling her it was just past midnight, and pulled out her phone, scrolling through missed phone calls and unanswered texts from Rebekah and her editor, Rose, when it hit her all over again; the letter, the desperate handwriting of her Aunt Jenna, the whole reason she was sitting on a plane finally heading home after so many years. A knotting sensation formed in the pit of her stomach, twisting and somersaulting, pulling on her insides, and she exhaled deeply to let it all go.

The letter burned in her back pocket, and she was tempted to take it out and read it again, but she knew it would just upset her even more so she refrained herself. The air hostess passed her seat with a trolley of drinks and Elena didn't realise how hungry she was until she saw the snacks. "Would you like anything, Miss?" The young redhead asked politely, a service with a smile. Elena, despite herself, smiled back and motioned to a pack of peanuts. "Those, please. Oh, and could I get a bottle of water?"

The hostess graciously obliged and settling back into her seat with her water and peanuts, Elena felt the jitters return. She wasn't sure if it was turbulence from the plane or the fact that she was returning to Mystic Falls after four years, but she felt extremely sick. The man next to her was asleep, breathing soft and even, and she envied him immediately. The sky outside was dark, twinkles of lights from below barely seen through the fogginess of the clouds. Elena had always hated flying. To pass the time, she pulled out her laptop from her carry on, seeing that her emails had also been spammed with messages demanding to know where she was. Reluctantly, she tapped back the same response to both Rose and Rebekah before she pulled up a blank word document to start on the article she was required to write. She figured she'd write from here and send it to Rose once she was finished although work wasn't her top priority right now.

Elena stared at the white screen, willing her fingers to write something, anything. But all she could think about was returning home and the accident that had made it happen. Sighing in pure frustration, she slammed the laptop shut, jolting the passenger beside her awake. "I'm so sorry!" Elena apologised profusely. "I didn't mean to wake you."

The man waved her away and sat up in his seat. "It's fine." He said, voice laced with sleep, eyes groggy. They focused slowly and his frown was replaced with a grin. "At least I woke up next to a pretty lady. Do you have any idea how far we've got to go now?"

Elena blushed furiously. What was it with all these men telling her she was pretty? Most women would have appreciated it greatly, as Elena did, but at the same time, it made her extremely uncomfortable. She smiled tightly. "The pilot said we're reaching our destination shortly so I'm sure it's not too far now."

"That's good." He sighed. "I hate flying. I'm Jacob, by the way."

"Elena." The brunette returned, taking his outstretched hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Elena." Jacob smiled softly. He had nice teeth, Elena noted, and a cute little dimple at the corner of his mouth. His dark blonde hair was ruffled from sleep and his dark brown eyes shined with his smile_. Stop it_, Elena scolded herself almost immediately. _Stop it_.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Elena said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She was about to ask him where he was headed when the pilot's voice sounded on the speaker. "Ladies and Gentleman, we have reached out destination. Please put your seatbelts on and prepare for landing. Thank you."

Beside her, Jacob sighed gratefully and gripped the seat tightly, his knuckles turning white. The plane jolted as it descended slowly and Jacob held his breath as it touched down on the runway. He only exhaled once they were secure on the ground and he craned his neck around Elena to look out the window. They could see the airport now, illuminated by bright white lights showing people waiting to jet away from Virginia and Elena wished she could be one of them. The passengers aboard quickly unbuckled as the plane came to a stop, all retrieving their luggage from the compartments above their heads and exiting in an orderly fashion. Elena followed Jacob towards the exit door, stomach twisting and palms sweating.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, could I get your number?" Jacob asked as they made their way towards baggage claim. Elena looked up at him, startled by his height and his bluntness. She smiled softly and blushed again, pulling her jacket tighter around her as she walked. She thought about it for a few seconds, rolling the idea around in her mind, until she finally said: "Sure. Pass me your cell."

Jacob happily obliged, watching as the brunette tapped in her numbers. She handed it back to him, despite herself, smiling up at him. She turned to wait for her luggage when a hand on her forearm stopped her. "Wait just a second." Jacob grinned. "I just want to make sure I don't have a fake number."

Elena nodded understandingly, but winced as her ringtone echoed through the busy crowds. It was extremely corny, but Rebekah had insisted that she use their own, drunken karaoke version of 'I will survive.' Elena giggled on the recording and Rebekah shouted something vaguely obscene, each of them sounding like they were having the time of their lives. Jacob's shoulders shook as he laughed and Elena blushed furiously. "I'm sorry. I know, it's pretty cheesy. My roommate..."

"No, don't be sorry." Jacob chuckled, interrupting her. "I think it's great."

Elena bowed her head and shuffled her feet, spotting her luggage on the conveyor belt just in time. She grabbed it before it could go round again and looked up at Jacob awkwardly. "I think I should go." Elena began, her voice softening. "I have a family emergency that I need to deal with."

Jacob nodded in understanding, moving to the side slightly so she could leave. "So, I'll give you a call sometime."

"Sure," Elena smiled brightly.

* * *

Taxi Cabs waited in lines outside the airport and Elena quickly hopped into one, instructing the driver to Maple Street, Mystic Falls. As they pulled away, Elena sank further into her seat. She was nervous about returning, but scared at the possibility of losing a member of her family. It wasn't about how she felt anymore, Elena knew that, but still, her hands would not stop shaking and the inside of the lip was torn to shreds. All she could think about was Jeremy and Jenna, but most of all, she couldn't pry her thoughts away from Damon. There was still unfinished business between them, and dredging it all up would only resurface the past; some things were better left buried. _If he still lives there,_ Elena reprimanded herself. It wasn't about her.

'Welcome to Mystic Falls,' Read the sign planted at the entrance of town. It stared at her tauntingly as they drove past, almost as if it were reprimanding her for leaving in the first place. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, but she ignored it, instead focusing on her surroundings. Elena had forgotten how much wide open space Virginia had, with all its trees and grass; NY was a concrete jungle that was for sure. As the car crept further into town, a familiar green building came into view, the only restaurant/bar Mystic Falls had. Elena had spent most of her teenage years in the Mystic Grille, memories of high school flashing back; thinking about them all made tears well up in her eyes. Her father's doctor office, which had been an apothecary in the 1800s, stood tall as she drove past it, and her heart constricted. If she thought it was going to be hard before then it was going to be hell, now. Before she could take a breath, her street came into view.

"Ma'am, are you OK?" The driver asked as he came to a stop outside the house she'd grown up in. The maple tree between the Gilbert and Salvatore households still stood tall, the makeshift tyre swing still strung up on the branches, swaying in the breeze.

"Yes," Elena smiled softly. "I'm fine. Here," She took out her purse and pulled out the correct change. "Thank you."

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Elena climbed out of the cab and out onto the sidewalk where she'd learnt to ride a bike, Damon beside her all the way down the street. She'd fallen off multiple times, but he'd always been there to pick her back up and set her straight again. Come to think of it, he'd been doing that since the moment she'd met him. She smiled at the memory.

Elena watched, biting her lip as the cab drove away, leaving her to stare up at her childhood home. It seemed that someone was in, a blue Chevy parked in the drive. Slowly, she dragged her suitcase along the gravelled path behind her, each passing second getting closer to the porch steps, the front door. No longer possessing her house key, Elena took a deep breath and knocked on the door, once, twice, a third time. She waited patiently for the door to swing open, tapping her heels, but when it did, she caught her breath.

"Damon?"

The blue eyed, raven haired man that had had haunted Elena's dreams for many years, finally stood before her once more, and she wasn't dreaming this time. She took in his features; the dazzling blue eyes that still managed to melt her, the way his chiselled jaw clicked as he stared intently at her. He seemed colder, harder even. He didn't smile as he acknowledged her; in fact, he looked bored, as if he had been expecting her. She on the other hand, had no idea he would open the door.

"Hello, Elena."

* * *

**Because I know how much people love them, I left you all a little cliff-hanger. I also introduced my own character, Jacob; but don't worry! His feelings for Elena are not returned... You'll see who he ends up with eventually;) Stefan will make an appearance in the story shortly with a whole different backstory! **

**Make my day and drop me a review! You know you want to...**


	4. Past2

_Massive thank you to those who keep reviewing! This is the only story I've ever written that I've continued past chapter 2, so you're all lucky little things! This chapter is another one set in the past, and it's finally Elena's eighteenth birthday, meaning the box from the first chapter is going to make an appearance. This is also setting the foundation for the reason Elena left in the first place, so I hope it's believable! _

_Enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Happy Birthday, Elena!" Aunt Jenna crowed as she entered her niece's bedroom. Elena lay spread-eagle across her bed (still half asleep,) and winced as the curtains were quickly drawn. Bright light illuminated the room, bouncing off every reflective surface and banishing the darkness before it. "I can't believe you're eighteen already!" The guardian exclaimed as she plopped down on the bed beside Elena. "It only seems like yesterday that you were pottering around in nothing but a diaper." She reminisced, pulling at a thread on the blanket. "You need to slow it down, missy."

Elena chuckled into her pillow and turned to face her aunt. Jenna always seemed so vibrant and full of life that it was hard to imagine her as anything but. She wore a bright smile that made her eyes shine, and it was quickly catching; Elena grinned right back. "Tell me about it." Although she was only eighteen, she felt much older than she was. Maybe it was the stress of being a senior, maybe it was the death of her parents; either way, she didn't like it one bit.

"Ric and I got you something." Jenna said slowly, hiding her face under the duvet.

"Jenna!" Elena complained. "I told you not to get me anything. I don't need anything."

"I beg to differ." Jenna winked, rolling off the bed. "Come on Snappy. You are going to love this!"

Elena groaned into her pillow but threw off her covers and followed her Aunt downstairs anyway. Ric and Jeremy stood at the bottom, leaning leisurely against the banister as they waited patiently for her. "Happy birthday, sis." Jeremy greeted, giving her an awkward one-armed hug as he pulled her towards the front door. "I hope you like what we got you."

Elena's breath hitched in her throat as she saw what was waiting for her in the driveway. It was her beloved Ford Escape SUV, wrecked when she'd swerved to miss someone standing in the middle of the road. "But-" She whispered as she stepped out onto the porch. "How?" Was all she could manage.

"We bought it back from the dealer and fixed it up." Jeremy said proudly, his chest puffing. Ric patted him on the back.

"You guys did this for me?" Elena asked, dumbfounded.

"Of course we did." Jenna smiled, wrapping an arm around her. "For you, we'd do anything."

"So that's what you were doing so late at night!" Elena squealed, enveloping them each in a warm hug. "You guys are amazing!"

Ric chuckled as she hugged him next. "We aren't the only ones you should be thanking. Salvatore Auto's helped out more than it was expected to. You just can't say no to some employee's."

"Salvatore Auto's?" Elena asked, confused. "Some employees? I don't understand."

"Just say thank you." Came a voice from behind them. Elena turned to see Damon treading carefully over Jenna's flowerbed that separated the two houses, smiling a bright smile that made his clear blue eyes shine even more, if it were even possible. "Don't look too surprised, Gilbert." He chuckled. "Cute PJ's by the way."

Unable to help herself, Elena grinned as the other's retreated back into the house. "Don't be an asshat, Salvatore." She quipped.

"Don't be rude, Elena. I could always tell Zach that he should send you a bill after all."

Elena's mouth fell open. "A bill? You mean Zach let Ric and Jeremy fix it up in the garage for free?"

"Ding ding ding." Damon grinned. "2 points for the birthday girl. Oh, and we can't forget that I got my hands dirty too, now can we?"

"You didn't." Elena said, disbelieving.

"Oh, I did." Damon replied proudly. "You're now looking at Zach's new right hand man."

"Congratulations!" Elena squealed, immediately jumping into his arms. "I knew you'd pass the test with flying colours!" She hugged him tight, feeling his heart beat inside his chest against her own. For a few short, bittersweet seconds, it was as if they were one. His familiar cologne enveloped her like his arms did, making her feel safe, just like it always did.

"Well, it wasn't exactly hard." Damon chuckled, tapping her nose playfully as they pulled apart. "But you really do need to say thank you."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Elena hugged him again, grinning widely from ear to ear.

"Oh, I have something for you." Damon murmured into her hair. He pulled away to fish out a set of keys from his pocket. "Can't do much without these bad boys, can you?" He handed them to the bouncing brunette before him, watching as she skipped happily towards her reinstated, much loved car, jiggling them between her fingers. She looked so carefree, so beautiful, that it physically hurt to watch her.

"Come on!" Elena called to him giddily, wanting nothing more than to get behind the wheel of her SUV again. "We'll go get frozen yoghurt!"

"Happy Birthday!" A very bubbly, very neurotic Caroline sang down the phone. "I'm taking you shopping, and no but's!" She declared, hearing Elena try to protest. "It's my treat. Bonnie's tagging along too so we're going to make a day of it. You can't say no, 'Lena!"

Sighing in defeat, Elena agreed. "Sure. But I'm driving! Damon, Ric and Jer fixed up my SUV for my birthday!"

"You mean Damon fixed up your SUV." Caroline corrected.

"What? No. I mean Ric and Jeremy took it to Salvatore Auto's and Zach let them work on it there."

"You're kidding, Elena. Ric and Jeremy know jack shit about cars. Damon's the one who knows how to revv the engine." She retorted darkly, her smile present in her voice.

"Caroline!" Elena protested. "How come you manage to make everything you say sound sexual?"

"Um.. because he's _gorgeous_!" Caroline replied in a 'duh' tone. "Please, Elena, don't be so dim."

"But Ric and Jeremy said that they worked on it. That's where they've been for the past couple of nights."

On the other end, Caroline scoffed and Elena could practically feel her rolling her eyes. "It takes more than a couple of nights to fix a car as totalled as your SUV was, 'Lena. Isn't it obvious?"

Elena narrowed her eyes. "Isn't _what_ obvious?"

"That Damon did it for you!" The blonde squealed. "Oh, how romantic!"

"Caroline, he's my best friend. There's nothing romantic there, at all."

"Are you sure?" Caroline questioned. "You can't just be friends with a guy who's that hot. It's science."

"It's stupid." Elena corrected, chuckling. "I'll pick you up in an hour. Let Bon know."

* * *

The box, as it had always been, was extremely light; like nothing was residing in there at all. Elena traced her fingers across the lace, knowing that her mother had personally handcrafted it just for her. The hands that spent their final moments helping Elena escape from the backseat of the car. She squeezed her eyes, partially to suppress the memory, partially to prevent the waterworks. She'd retreated to the safety of her bedroom after a day full of surprises, shopping and gifts. But really, the only one that mattered was the one she held in her hands. Not even her repaired SUV could compare.

Taking a deep breath, Elena finally released the latch and pulled up the lid.

The first thing she saw was a note, written by her mother and she hastily opened it up to read.

_"__**Dear Elena**__," _It read.  
_"__**If you are reading this, that means I am no longer here and for that, I'm incredibly sorry. I wish more than anything that I could see your face as you open this box. Before you could even string proper sentences together, you would take you crayons, abandon your colouring, and write letters upon letters to your imaginary friend, Sam. I wasn't surprised when you developed a passion for it as you grew up, and that's why I'm leaving this to you. Follow your dreams, Elena. Do what I wasn't brave enough to and escape this town. You deserve it all. **_

_**All my love, **_

_**Mom."**_

Elena read and re-read the letter, smiling at the reference of her imaginary friend. She hadn't thought about him since she'd met Damon; from then on, she had someone real to protect her. Putting the note to one side, she dug further into the box, pulling out a small package. Carefully, she unwrapped it, catching her breath as the wad of green paper made itself known. Another note was taped to it.

_"__**Buy yourself a plane ticket once you know where you're headed. Use it wisely." **_

This time it was scrawled in her father's handwriting, his letters joined in perfectly swirled calligraphy.

Smiling through the tears that had suddenly made an appearance, Elena rooted around for anything else sitting at the bottom of the box, feeling something cool grace her fingertips. Slowly, she pulled it out, watching as her mother's favourite silver chain appeared, it's heart reflecting the sunlight perfectly. Yet another note was taped to it.

_**"You always loved this. And now it's yours." **_

Elena wanted to scream and cry at the same time; her feelings were all muddled that she had no idea what to think. Leave Mystic Falls? Was that even an option? Sure, she'd always wanted to write for a well known magazine or newspaper, she just figured it would be for the Mystic Paper; leaving had never even crossed her mind. But now that she held the very box that could make it all happen, Elena found that anything was possible. Even leaving the town she'd grown up in, surrounded by the people she loved. Elena unclasped the necklace with shaking fingers and fixed it behind her neck. It fell down, resting atop her chest as if it were meant to be there. As if her mother were right there with her.

Elena wasn't sure what was going to happen in the future, but she knew that now, she had to live. If not for her, then for her parents.

She was going to make them proud, even if it killed her.

* * *

_So, to those who have taken the time out to write me a review, keep 'em coming because I adore reading them. It hasn't got as many as I would have liked, but all the favourites and followers make up for it! Thank you, lovelies!_

_Over+Out_


End file.
